Forever
by ESipin
Summary: Just a One-shot bit of fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I like to play around with them once in awhile. Hope you like. R&R. The song is: " At The Beginning" Sung by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx.  
  
- * -  
  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never seeing what we had to go through. Now here we are, and I'm finally standing, At the beginning with you.  
  
" Do you love me, Mako-chan?" Came her soft voice. The same voice that could put all of my worries to an end, the same voice that assured me that everything would be all right. I stared back within her ocean-blue eyes, a grin slowly forming upon my face. Her skin was so soft, that even the finest of fabrics couldn't compare to its likeness. She moved a bit underneath me, stirring me back into the living.  
  
" What do you think?" I responded teasingly, kissing her gently upon the lips.  
  
" No, Mako-chan, I'm being serious." She countered, making an attempt at sounding firm and determined. But somehow, I looked past it.  
  
" You're my miracle." Was all I could say.  
  
No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, This is the start.  
  
-- !Flashback! -  
  
I groaned softly underneath my breath, as I returned back to consciousness. The last thing I remember from the fight was, shielding someone from the attack the Youma was about to fire. Couldn't remember who, exactly, but I knew it was someone. Slowly, I tried propping myself up to a sitting position, but as I tried, a pair of cool hands gently laid me back down to keep me from doing so.  
  
" You need your rest, Makoto." She said, but my focus wasn't all that great at the moment. The dizziness and whirling of the room didn't help much, either. There was a pregnant silence that filled the room, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
" The others are waiting for you, you know." Said the voice. It was then when I remembered fully of what happened, and who was speaking to me at this very moment.  
  
" Heh, I can imagine." In my mind I pictured Usagi wailing with grief with Rei shouting at the blonde to calm herself down. I chuckled softly to myself, but it was cut short when I flinched suddenly with pain. A stinging sensation, as sharp as knives, wracked my body in that short while. She noticed this right away.  
  
" I'm sorry, Mako-chan, but this is really necessary." I nodded my head stiffly, my back arched just slightly as I tried easing into the pain.  
  
" I'll be all right." I managed to murmur. " Give it a kiss to make it go away quicker."  
  
She hesitated at first, but with a little bit more coaxing, I managed to convince her into doing so.  
  
Her kisses were shy at first as she planted one at my collarbone, where I had been injured.  
  
" There." She said, thinking that she was done.  
  
" But it hurts a bit more. You must have not done it right." From the corner of my eyes I could have sworn that she was blushing lightly. She muttered her agreement, and began to continue once again. As she reached my neck, I noticed she was about to stop.  
  
" Just a little bit higher." So she moved upward, seemingly unaware of just where I was leading her to. " Higher, higher." And there, she had it.  
  
Our lips met for the very first time. Her body went stiff for a moment, so in turn, I slipped my hand behind her neck, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. Eventually, she relaxed her tightened muscles, and returned the kiss with just as much vigor as I had shown to her. As our kiss ended, she nuzzled herself beside me where I lay.  
  
" What happens now?" She asked me, her breath a bit shortened due to the lack of oxygen.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
" Forever."  
  
-- !End flashback! -  
  
Life is a road I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road now and forever Wonderful journey.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through.  
  
At the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you...  
  
" Well?" I snapped out of my daydream, and returned my attention back onto her.  
  
" I love you, too." Was my final answer, and in an instant, I saw a look of relief and love fill within sapphire blue oracles.  
  
" I love you, as well." I already knew that, and I no longer questioned the truth. " So what happens now?"  
  
A grin played at my lips.  
  
" Forever, Ami. Forever." 


End file.
